


Captain's Log

by Hello_I_Exist



Series: How to Save the World [3]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_I_Exist/pseuds/Hello_I_Exist
Summary: Giegue's log of the battle for Earth.
Relationships: Ana/Ninten (Mother 1)
Series: How to Save the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967080
Kudos: 6





	Captain's Log

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had! I loved it and wanted to put it to... Paper? Written format? Sure, let's go with that.

_[The Computer activates. On the screen is a Giygan Youth wearing a captain's uniform, covered in a variety of medals.]_

Captain's log...

_[His voice is youthful.]_

...Star date 19902/11/95. I am Geigue, captain of the _Dying Star_ , mothership of fleet ID Alpha-1.

_[His face is screwed up in a human-like determined look.]_

Today is the date we begin the invasion of Earth. The scouting ships that were sent out reported the Terrans to still be far behind us in technology, and the vast majority of their populace lack PSI. This should be the easiest planet to conquer of them all. However, I know better than anybody else the tenacity and ingenuity of humans, so I have taken... Precautions.

Besides. Their Nuclear weapons are more than capable of blowing us out of the sky if need be. But what if we _didn't_ invade from the sky?

The telepads that are part of the ancient ship within what the humans call Mount Itoi are still fully operational. What if... We could teleport an army into the ship, thus bypassing all of their defenses?

I'm quite proud of this idea and will likely do it anyway even if the humans do not end up having these so-called... Nuclear weapons. It comes with a whole host of advantages.

_[Geigue's eyes light up.]_

That ship dates back over _two thousand_ Earth years! In fact, it may have even been a part of the ancient Scarabian-Dalaamese invasion! What secrets could we glean from its construction...

_[Geigue's eyes dim and his face falls.]_

...Ah. Forgive me. I am not sure what came over me.

_[Geigue breathes in and Breathes out, keeping his eyes closed.]_

...Focus on your duty, ignore all else. Focus on your duty. Ignore all else.

_[He opens his eyes. His mouth is pursed in a similar way to how a human purses their lips.]_

I suppose it is only in my nature. Maria raised a scientist...

_[His eyes grow sad.]_

Maria... I dearly hope you don't hate me for this, wherever you are.

...

Oh, who am I kidding. She's dead. Has been for years.

...

The invasion begins tomorrow. I shall lead the forces stationed in Mt. Itoi.

_[The camera turns off.]_

* * *

_[The camera turns on. It's Geigue again, though he seems to be showing signs of sleep depravation. There are tear tracks on his face.]_

...Captian's log.

I lost.

_[The camera turns off.]_

* * *

_[The camera turns on. It's a video of three children standing before Geigue, who is riding in a battle pod in front of a massive starship sticking out of a hole in a mountain._

_"...Greetings. I am Geigue! Captian of the Dying Star! And... And..."_

_He blinks._

_"...This is it? Three children?_ You're _the ones who massacred my army?"_

_The lead child steps forward. "My name is Ninten. This is Ana, and this is Lloyd. We have come to discuss the terms of your surrender."_

_Geigue blinks again._ "...My _surrender."_

_"Yep."_

_"...I am currently struggling not to laugh."_

_"Well, now that's just rude."_

_Ninten raises his attack power. Ana raises a hand and fires of a PSI Beam. Lloyd opens fire with his gun._

_The strong glass and the shields of the battle pod deflect all the attacks._

_Geigue laughs. "Nice try! But now it's_ my _turn."_

_Geigue raises his hands and all three children clutch at their skulls, shouting in pain._

_But Ninten ignores the pain and rushes forward to try to attack._

_Geigue just floats out of the way._

_The party heals themselves._

_Geigue fires off a beam from his attack pod. Ninten dodges quickly, leaps into the air and SMAAAASHes the gun off the pod._

_"Well done. You broke a gun. Congratulations."_

_He throws his hand forward and Ninten flies away from the pod, barely managing to bring up a shield to protect himself before he slams into the side of the mountain._

_He falls with a groan. Ana shouts out._

_"I'll cover you! Heal him!" Lloyd shouts out._

_Ana nods and rushes over to heal Ninten._

_"Oh, you'll cover her? Fine then. I'll let you heal him. Watch what little difference it'll make."_

_Lloyd raises his gun and fires, aiming for parts that look important._

_The bullets all ping off._

_"...You're not a psychic at all, are you?"_

_Lloyd winces._

_"...Well then."_

_Geigue turns away from him and back towards Ninten and Ana, while Lloyd shouts in the background about how he's useful._

_Ninten is rushing towards the pod, bat in hand, ready to attack._

_He_ leaps _and lands on the pod, repeatedly bashing at the glass with his bat._

_Geigue raises his hand to Psionically push him away, but-_

_He freezes when he sees Ninten's eyes._

_His_ violet _eyes._

_He has_ her _eyes._

_"...You're related to_ her _,_ _aren't you?"_

_Ninten pauses in his attacks._

_"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU HAVE_ HER _EYES!!"_

_A massive_ blast _of Psychic energy throws Ninten backwards and onto the ground._

_He stands up shakily, eyes wide._

_"I have decided. I_ will _finish this once and for all. I will give you one more chance. Win or die."_

_Ninten breathes in._

_Breathes out._

_Begins to sing._

_" **Take a melody...** "_

_Everything stops._

_"...What."_

_" **Simple as can be...** "_

_"What is this."_

_" **Give it some words and...** "_

_"Stop."_

_" **Sweet harmony...** "_

_"Stop it."_

_Ana joins in._

_" **Raise your voice and...** "_

_"I said STOP."_

_So does Lloyd._

**_"Sing all day long..._ ** _"_

_"STOP IT!!"_

_A massive blast of energy goes out, instantly knocking Lloyd and Ana unconsious._

_" **As** **love grows strong...** "_

_Geigue raises a hand to fire off a final attack to kill the three._

_He stares Ninten in the eyes._

_In_ her _eyes._

_" **Now, sing a melody of Love... Oooh Love...** "_

_The attack dissipates._

_"...I hate you... I hate... I..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The pod flies back into the ship. It takes off, flying into the atmosphere._

_The video ends.]_

* * *

_[A new video begins. It's Geigue again.]_

...How did he know that song? 

_[Geigue looks at the ends of his tendrils.]_

It shouldn't be possible. He's. She's. They're. I...

_[He raises his head. His face is screwed up in a human-like expression of determination.]_

It appears... I am unfit to lead in the state I am. I have shown that, as long as I am alive and aware, I will protect it and its people. 

I plan to step down as captain and volunteer myself for the Devil's Machine project. I was meant for it. I will take part.

This is my Duty. To my people.

_[Geigue turns away from the camera... And hesitates.]_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Maria... I'm sorry.

_[The video ends.]_


End file.
